Look After You
by Moira McKennitt
Summary: Entretanto, um maior interesse acabou surgindo. Por parte de Tenten principalmente. Acabou achando Kiba bonitinho demais, fofinho demais, tudo demais. E o seu coração começava a disparar quando escutava o nome dele ou quando estavam próximos." - SONGFIC


_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto não me pertence, e sim aos seu verdadeiro criador. Entretanto, esta história me pertence, pois foi baseada em fatos reais (6)'.

Feita exclusivamente para uma pessoa mais que especial para mim, em comemoração ao um ano que estou ao lado dela. Bem, te amo!

A música usada para esta songfic foi Look After You, da banda The Fray. Caso queiram, escutem esta música enquanto lêem :). Boa leitura!

* * *

Acordou naquela manhã pelos primeiros raios de sol que adentraram no quarto, dissipando a escuridão da noite anterior. Incomodada pela forte iluminação, ela abriu os olhos, de maneira lenta e preguiçosa. Não queria acordar, estava imersa em um sonho muito bom para poder voltar à realidade. Espreguiçou-se, soltou um agudo gemido e fixou o olhar no teto branco. Ah, quero dormir! Não tinha vontade de levantar-se, então tentou adormecer novamente. Não conseguindo, preferiu ficar apenas deitada, sem fazer nada. A preguiça era mãe, não a permitia sair da cama e ir fazer qualquer outra coisa. Mas não havia problema, enfim. Era domingo.

_**If I don't say this now I will surely break**_

_Se eu não disser isso agora eu certamente enlouquecerei_

_**As I'm leaving the one I want to take**_

_Como se deixasse a única coisa que quero ter_

_**Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait**_

_Perdoe a urgência, mas apresse-se e espere_

_**My heart has started to separate**_

_Meu coração começou a se partir._

Virou-se para o lado e o viu. Ao contrário dela, dormia tranquilamente, esquecido de toda a existência. Tão bonitinho! Sorriu quando notou que ele coçava inconscientemente o nariz. Por que ele era tão fofo? De fato, ele parecia um cachorrinho. Tinha cara de cachorro pidão, querendo carinho e atenção. Entretanto, essa sua aparência fofinha desaparecia quando o enfureciam ou quando estava perto de lutar. Adotando uma fisionomia brava, virava um cão pronto para atacar. Ela sabia disso. Observara a drástica mudança que ocorria com ele nas lutas que já assistira. Porém, não importava o estado emocional em que ele se encontrava. Ela continuava a gostar de todas as suas fisionomias, desde a mais meiga até a mais perigosa.

_**There now, steady love, so few come and don't go**_

_Agora, namorado fixo, tão poucos vêm e não vão._

_**Will you won't you, be the one I always know**_

_Você quer ou não ser a única que sempre saberá_

_**When I'm losing my control, the city spins around**_

_Quando eu estou perdendo meu controle, a cidade gira ao redor._

_**You're the only one who knows, you slow it down**_

_Você é a única que sabe, você diminui isso._

Como foi que se conheceram mesmo? Ah, claro. Resolveu contatar pela internet outros gennins que quisessem participar do dojo maldito do Lee. Para quê se envolvia nessas coisas mesmo? Costume, talvez. Compactuava com as loucuras de Rock Lee sem perceber e, quando dava fé, a besteira estava feita. Mas, desta vez, não aconteceu alguma besteira, afinal. Até que as maluquices de Lee lhe trouxeram bons resultados. Kiba era o sinal disto. Ele a contatou assim que viu o anúncio, mas ela não sabia que ele só estava tentando entrar no dojo apenas para se divertir. Só queria brincar, não iria levar a sério. Entretanto, acabou ganhando um prêmio por sua iniciativa de brincadeira.

Acabaram virando amigos. Conversavam muito e estranhavam o fato de nunca terem se esbarrado, já que freqüentavam os mesmos locais, conheciam as mesmas pessoas, além de terem companheiros de time com ligações familiares. De qualquer modo, isso não importava agora. O contato cresceu tanto ao ponto de porem apelidos um no outro, passando a se chamarem de "Pandinha" e "Cara de Cachorro Molhado". Quem os via, acreditava que algo a mais ali estava surgindo. Mas, para eles, nada nutriam um pelo outro se não amizade.

Entretanto, um maior interesse acabou surgindo. Por parte de Tenten principalmente. Acabou achando Kiba bonitinho demais, fofinho demais, tudo demais. E o seu coração começava a disparar quando escutava o nome dele ou quando estavam próximos. Até suas amigas já percebiam isso, estava bastante evidente em seu rosto. Kiba, por sua vez, apenas achava Tenten bonita, nada além. Todavia, se acontecesse outra coisa a mais, abraçaria a causa do mesmo jeito. Não iria recuar se houvesse chance de ter algo com Tenten, por mais supérfluo que fosse. Ele não era de rejeitar meninas bonitas.

E foi no Tabanada que tudo aconteceu, exatamente durante a queima de fogos. Passaram o evento inteiro abraçados, e Tenten sentia que o seu coração iria sair pela boca a qualquer instante. Sofria de irrevogável timidez, e a vergonha se apossara do seu corpo. Já Kiba não ligava. Abraçado à menina com nome de panda, apenas assistia o esplendor que era feito no céu, beijando a sua companheira na face algumas vezes. Se Tenten fosse um pouco mais corajosa, provavelmente teria virado o rosto, mas era covarde demais para isso. Preferiu, porém, ficar apenas quieta, recebendo todo o carinho que era lhe dado.

Contudo, antes mesmo que a queima de fogos acabasse, Rock Lee a chamou para irem embora. Tenten houvera pedido a companhia do colega para ir deixá-la em casa, não estava a fim de fazer o trajeto sozinha. Virou-se para Kiba e despediu-se, dando-lhe apenas um frio beijo na face. Já ia se retirando, quando percebeu que não havia se despedido corretamente de Kiba. Voltou e deu outro "tchau", mas não se moveu do local onde se encontrava. Esperava, de cabeça baixa, outra coisa, outra reação. E ele deu-lhe um beijo na fronte, descendo para a bochecha direita e indo para a esquerda. Somente quando Tenten levantou a cabeça, Kiba resolveu depositar um beijo em seus lábios, invadindo a sua boca em seguida.

Foi um Tabanada inesquecível.

Seguiram alguns dias assim, somente nesse "compromisso". Kiba já sentia seus sentimentos mudarem em relação à Tenten. Não a via mais somente como uma menininha bonita "pegável" e sabia que, aos poucos, estava se apaixonando. Logo ele! E por uma panda! Era demais.

E, com quase um mês neste vai e vem, decidiu que iria assumir um compromisso mais sério. Perguntou-lhe se ela desejava namorar. Tenten inicialmente sentiu-se feliz e surpresa, mas não acreditava que este fosse realmente o desejo dele. Resolveu inverter e refez a pergunta, agora para Kiba. Ficaram por alguns minutos somente jogando a mesma pergunta um para o outro, até que ela, cansada de não obter respostas, confirmou, e disse que sim, pretendia ter algo mais sério. Ele baixou a cabeça, tímido, sem saber o que falar. Ela pediu para ele fazer o pedido. Ele não conseguiu. E então, como a mulher decidida que era, fez a pergunta que queria escutar "Quer namorar comigo?". A resposta foi positiva.

_**If ever there was a doubt**_

_Se sempre existiu dúvida_

_**My love she leans into me**_

_Meu amor, ela decai sobre mim_

_**This most assuredly counts**_

_A soma mais garantida_

_**She says most assuredly**_

_Ela disse mais garantida._

_**It's always have and never hold**_

_É sempre ter e nunca segurar_

_**You've begun to feel like home**_

_Você começou a sentir-se em casa_

_**What's mine is yours to leave or take**_

_O que é meu é seu, aceite ou ignore_

_**What's mine is yours to make your own**_

_O que é meu é seu, aceite ou ignore_

E o que era o tempo que eles estavam juntos? Já viveram tantas coisas, boas e ruins. Tiveram os seus momentos felizes, as suas brigas, as suas reconciliações, os seus ciúmes. Tudo servindo somente para mostrar o quanto se amavam e o quanto queriam prosseguir juntos, com as adversidades e as semelhanças, com os atritos e o pedido de desculpas, com os beijinhos carinhosos, com os carinhos um pouco mais além, com os passeios felizes que costumavam fazer. Somente queriam prosseguir, unidos.

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Be my baby**_

_Seja minha garota_

_**I'll look after you**_

_Eu cuidarei de você._

Ele despertou, deixando-a constrangida por encontrá-la observando-o atentamente. Sorrindo, o rapaz espreguiçou-se e, voltando para a moça, abraçou-a, dizendo:

- Bom dia, meu amor.

Ela sorriu. Retribuiu o abraço e, em seguida, pulou em cima dele, fazendo-o despertar por inteiro.

No fundo, só queriam cuidar um do outro, tendo várias manhãs com um despertar diferente.


End file.
